


Wedded Bliss

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Head Auror Harry Potter, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Hermione Potter discovers Harry's secret which leads to another fight. Whoever said that wedded bliss was just all smiles and romance? Can Harry make it up to his wife?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534715
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	Wedded Bliss

**Wedded Bliss**

by tweety-src-clt9

It’s Valentine’s Day and Minister Hermione Potter was looking forward to spending a romantic dinner with her husband. Ever since their three kids were all off to Hogwarts, they felt like newlyweds again. Just the two of them in the house, with Kreacher and Winky of course.

She lightly giggled as her mind drifted off to the passionate and sometimes, downright kinky sex she and Harry had been up to ever since their youngest joined her siblings at Hogwarts. Rubbing her belly, she smiled. It was still just hers and Harry’s secret, but she was pregnant again.

Hearing a knock on the door, she called out, “Please come in.”

“Good morning, Minister Potter,” Susan Finch-Fletchley, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement greeted respectfully.

“Hello, Madam Finch-Fletchley,” she carefully stood from her seat and shook the woman’s hand. She gestured to one of the seats across her desk and Susan smiled.

“Now that we’re down with the silly formalities, what can I do for you today, Su?” she grinned happily. Ever since she got pregnant, she had been in a really happy mood lately.

“Well, I just came here to personally deliver the documents containing applications for parole that we need to revisit through a retrial,” Susan handed her a thick folder which she immediately skimmed through.

She already knew about these series of retrials, but she skimmed through the list anyway. When she saw the names, Dolores Umbridge __ and Antonin Dolohov _ ,  _ she frowned. Why didn’t Harry mention that these vile people were on the bloody list? She then flipped the pages to check the tentative schedule of the trials and her magic rippled in fury. The schedule for Umbitch and Dolohov’s trial was plotted during her maternity leave.  _ Harry James Potter, you are a dead man walking! _

Clearing her throat to come herself down, she turned to Susan. “Did Harry have any input in all of this?” she gestured to the folder.

“I’m sorry?” Susan looked confused.

“Did Harry make sure that  _ I  _ won’t be presiding the Umbridge and Dolohov trials?” she glared at Susan who gulped.

“I’m sorry, Minister, but Head Auror Potter told me in confidence that you were pregnant. Since those two criminals would greatly upset you and thus put you and your baby in danger, he requested for me to – “

“I understand, Su. You don’t need to say anything more.”

“I am sorry, Hermione, but I – “

“I’m not mad at you, Su.”

“Er, will there be anything else, Minister?”

“Can you please send the Head Auror to my office at once?” she said sternly.

“Of course, Minister Potter.”

"Thank you Madam Finch-Fletchley. You may return to the DMLE.”

As soon as Susan left her office, Hermione cracked her knuckles. She was ready for a fight with her husband.

* * *

Harry Potter knocked on the Office of the Minister for Magic preparing for a fight. When Susan told him about Hermione’s reaction to Umbridge and Dolohov, he winced. In her four months of pregnancy, he thought that he was in for a smooth-sailing ride. A pregnant Hermione had always been a scary and very hormonal Hermione. Her other three pregnancies had been a rollercoaster ride. In this pregnancy, she never had any morning sickness and she was always in a good mood.  _ I guess I got cocky, thinking I’ll go unscathed this time around.  _

“Who is it?” Hermione’s pissed voice called out. He gulped. When Hermione was pregnant with James, she accidentally dyed his hair blue in her anger. With Lilliana, she sent conjured birds after him. With Viola, all the glass objects in their bedroom broke due to her emotions. His wife never hurt him, they were so in tune with each other’s magic that their cores immediately reach out to each other, but it can really be scary at times. Hermione Potter had always been brilliant but scary.

“It’s me, love,” he replied. To his surprise, the door to his wife’s office opened and he walked inside. As expected, Hermione was sitting behind her desk. Her chocolate brown eyes darkened in fury. With a wave of her hand, the door closed. If he were any other man, he would think that she would kill him.

“Tell me, Harry, why did you think that it was bloody alright for you to intervene in my job?” her voice was calm and eerily cold. He gulped. This was worse than her raging mad at him while yelling in his face. He hated it when Hermione cried, and he could see she was fighting hard to stop her tears from falling.

“I’m so sorry, love. I just wanted to protect you. Those  _ bastards,  _ they are bound to call you names and insult you during the trial. I don’t want you and our baby to get hurt and I – “

“What was the one thing I asked you to promise me when I first decided to run for Minister for Magic, Harry?”

“I will not use my position as Head Auror to intervene in your job as Minister. We love each other so it means we respect each other’s boundaries at work,” he quoted their agreement.

“You betrayed me, Harry. You violated your promise.”

“Hermione, I – “

“If you talked to me, if you tried to explain things, I would have listened to you,” one tear fell down her cheek and his heart ached.  _ Oh, Merlin! I’m such an idiot.  _

“I’m so sorry, love. I never meant to – “

Hermione sighed as she wiped away her tears. He knew that if he tried to come closer, she would reject his touch. “Let’s just talk about this some other time. I’m sure you have other things to do.”

“Hermione, please… I – I just wanted to protect you – “

“We’re equal partners in this relationship, Harry. I thought you’re over your saving people thing. At the very least, you should have talked to me. You should have trusted me to listen to your opinions on important matters.”

“I know. I feel like a bloody jerk right now,” he said with remorse.

“You should go now. I have a floo meeting with the Minister of Bulgaria in five minutes. I’ll see you at home.”

“I really am sorry, love.”

“I know.”

And with that, Harry Potter left Hermione Potter’s office with a determined look on his face. He would bloody make it up to his wife. It was Valentine’s Day after all.

* * *

Hermione Potter had a long day at work and all she wanted to do was go home. Despite being mad at her silly husband, she would always be bloody in love with the man. So, she was looking forward to having a nice dinner with him. Or maybe just stay home and cuddle. She could never truly stay mad at Harry for long.

Stepping out of the floo, she gasped. There were scented candles lighted around and there were rose petals on the floor. She could also hear the romantic and calming sound of the saxophone from her favorite instrumental playlist. She couldn’t help but smile a bit. It seemed that Harry James Potter was pulling out all the stops tonight.

“Harry?” she called out.

“Welcome home, love. Er, you’re home earlier than I expected,” he said sheepishly. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his appearance. Harry Potter, the mighty slayer of Voldemort, was still in an apron with a spatula in his hand.

“My meetings ended earlier than expected. Seems that everyone is eager to go home,” she walked towards her husband who seemed frazzled.

“Right… Er, are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready. I’m just waiting for the crème Brulee to be ready to get pulled out of the oven and then – “

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry. You’re damn lucky I love you, you silly noble prat,” she whispered against his ear after she stopped kissing him.

“I love you too, Minister Potter,” he whispered back.

“So… since you’re still clearly busy, I’ll just head upstairs for a bath and then you can call me when everything’s ready?”

“Thanks, love,” he pecked her on the lips before dashing towards the kitchen. Hermione chuckled. Harry Potter was a perfectionist in the kitchen, so she was truly excited for dinner. She entered their bedroom and the first thing she noticed was a beautiful bouquet of red roses and lilies sitting on the bed.

She quickly peeked into the bathroom and smiled when she saw that Harry prepared a bath for her already. “I really am the luckiest witch in the world,” she giggled. She hurriedly undressed before carefully lowering her tired body to enjoy the relaxing water and essential oils.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as she thought about all her happy memories with Harry and their three, soon to be four, kids. At forty-one years old, she truly had a blessed and fulfilled life.

* * *

Harry Potter leaned against the doorframe as he watched his gorgeous wife relaxing on the bath. His Hermione had grown into an elegant and graceful beauty with luscious curves, soft skin, and an even sexier brain. Who would have thought that the little lonely boy who once lived in the cupboard under the stairs would end up marrying this brilliant, kind-hearted, and brave goddess?  _ I’m such a lucky bastard,  _ he smirked.

Even to this day, he never truly understood why Hermione picked him of all the blokes out there. His mind drifted to their eighth year at Hogwarts wherein he had to compete with a lot of wizards for Hermione’s attention. It seemed that after the war, his wizards suddenly were drawn to Hermione. Or maybe they always were but she was just too busy with helping him all the time. In their eighth year though, Hermione was more relaxed and laid-back and well, most of the wizards at Hogwarts wanted the Brightest Witch of the Age. Maybe that’s the reason why he won his wife’s, fragile heart. Those wizards wanted Hermione Granger as a trophy. He, on the other hand, wanted and needed Hermione Granger for herself. He just wanted her – all of her – so that he could take care of her and spend the rest of his life by her side.

“You know, it’s a crime to be leering at the Minister,” Hermione’s sultry voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh? Is that so?” he smirked as he walked towards the bath.

“It is so,” she feigned a stern look. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green and they laughed.

“Are you feeling better now, love?” he asked as he sat in front of the bath.

“Yeah… I hate how much I love you sometimes,” she pouted, and he chuckled.

“Really?”

“I can’t even get mad at you for one whole day. If my younger self would see me now, I wouldn’t know me,” she sighed, and he bit his bottom lip. Hermione’s eleven-year-old bossy image was in his mind and he thought it was so cute if his wife would meet the young Hermione.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, boy crazy,” she shook her head in exasperation and he laughed.

“You’re not boy crazy, love.” He grabbed the loofah and started rubbing her arm.

“Well, I’m Harry Potter crazy. What did you do to me, Harry?” she whined playfully.

“I saved you from a troll and since then, I knew you’d always be mine,” he said arrogantly. She splashed some of the water on him and his shirt got wet.

“Oops!” she smirked.

“You’re such a naughty girl, Minister Potter.”

“What are you going to do about it, Head Auror Potter?” she challenged.

“Scoot over,” he gestured to the tub and she complied. He stood from his position on the floor and hurriedly took off his shirt. He shivered in anticipation when he felt his wife’s heated stare. From the moment they first kissed, Hermione could easily awaken his most primal desires with just one look. He would never understand how much power she had over him and he bloody loved it.

He took off his pants and boxers in one go as he kicked his sandals away. Hermione eyed him up from head to toe and it made his cock twitch. “You know, you complain about my leering at you but when you give me  _ the look,  _ my cock just can’t resist. I don’t know how you do it, witch,” he said huskily. His wife just wiggled her eyebrows at him before bursting out in giggles.  _ How I love this crazy brilliant woman! _

He carefully joined Hermione on the large tub, her back leaning against his chest. Pulling her wet hair to one side, he whispered against her shoulder, “Hello, Mrs. Potter,” before pressing light kisses on her skin.

“Why hello to you too, Mr. Potter. As always, you are happy to see me,” the cheeky witch now had a firm grip around his cock.

“You enjoy driving me crazy,” he growled, his teeth grazing on her nape which made her shiver.

“I get this weird thrill up my spine, knowing I can bring to his knees, the Most Powerful Wizard in Britain with just a look,” she retorted smugly, and he chuckled. They had always enjoyed driving each other crazy with lust. After many years of marriage, Hermione knew his weakness. A cocky Hermione had the power to make Harry Potter putty in her hands.

“Hmm…yes,” he groaned when he felt her small hand pump his cock harder. His hands that were wrapped around her waist started moving, one to toy with her hardened nipples, the other down to pleasure her nub.

“I thought about it, you know?” she whispered.

“Hmmm?” he was biting her earlobe while his hands played her masterfully. His touches were light and loving, like a sensual massage just enough to arouse her.

“I’ll move Umbridge and Dolohov’s trial once I have given birth. I want to face them. I need to show them how much our world has changed for the better.”

He stopped kissing her neck. “Are you sure, love?”

“Yes… Besides, I know that this handsome and strong and stubborn Auror will always protect me.”

“Really? And who is this auror, dare I ask?”

“My husband.”

“That’s right,” he smiled against her skin.

“I love you, Harry Potter.”

“I love you more, Mrs. Potter.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, love?”

“Make love to me.”

“Here?”

“No. Our little one is not so little anymore. It won’t be comfortable,” she chuckled. Harry’s hands lovingly caressed her rounded belly. He truly wished that their unborn child would be a Hermione look-alike. While he loved all his three children, their facial features were more like himself even his two princesses. So, he wanted a little girl or a little boy with Hermione’s hair, eyes, nose, and lips.

“Hold on tight to my hand.”

“Okay.”

Centering his magic, he closed his eyes and apparated them both on top of their bed.

“Harry!” Hermione laughed as her back landed against his chest. They were now on the bed, all wet and wrapped with petals.

“Getting out of the tub is so not romantic so…” he shrugged.

Hermione turned around and settled herself to straddle her husband. “Luna asked me if it’s true that you can side-apparate me without turning around. You know what she said?”

“Hmmm,” he was busy kissing her neck once again.

“You know Hermione, that type of side-apparition can be useful when you and Harry are horny, you know?” she burst out laughing and he joined her.

“Luna must be some kind of seer, eh? I always thought that” he replied.

“Neville truly has a handful in his hands. Luna can be downright crazy,” Hermione giggled. She was very close to Luna but her dear friend was truly eccentric.

“On the contrary, love, according to Ron, if he ranked the crazy wives of his friends, it will always be Minister Hermione Jean Granger-Potter at the top of the list,” he teased.

She frowned at him. “I’m not in the mood anymore, let’s just eat – “

“I was just – “

Hermione laughed. “You should have seen your face!”

"You asked for it, Mrs. Potter!” with an evil grin, he attacked her tickle spots.

“Ha – Harry! Sto – ha – ha – ha – stop!” She was still laughing and tossing on the bed, with Harry on top of her when he suddenly stopped his tickling. He wanted to keep this memory in his mind forever. He had always wanted to keep Hermione safe and happy. He finally did it and she was in his arms.

“Harry?”

“What is it, love?”

“I won’t ever leave you, you know,” she cupped his cheek.

“I know. I’ll forever be grateful that you chose me, you know,” he said in all seriousness.

“I was and still am crazy about you. Of course, I picked you. I will always pick you.”

“You’re making me so sappy,” he chuckled.

“Just make love to me already,” she rolled her eyes.

“Always, my dear bossy know-it-all.”

“Well then, carry on, my silly noble prat,” she smiled as she pulled him closer.

He carefully maneuvered them to lie side by side before he lovingly sealed her lips with a heated kiss. As their tongues melded in a scorching passion, their hands started to explore the familiar places that made the other crazy.

Hermione’s hands wrapped around his back to caress his muscles, while urging him on by cupping his bum encouragingly. He was careful not to put too much pressure on her breasts since her pregnancy made them more sensitive to touch. Lightly tracing his fingers on her belly, he lowered his lips to mark her neck. “Thank you for carrying my babies in your womb, Hermione. You have given me the family I always wanted.”

“Yes, Harry, of course,” she moaned since his fingers were now gliding lower. His fingers expertly caressed her clit, making her eager for more. 

As he inserted a finger inside her, while his thumb rubbed her clit, he whispered, “what do you want, my love?”

“Don’t stop…” she arched her back, her teeth biting her lower lip.

“Look at me, love,” he commanded as he added another finger inside her.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Harry’s intense gaze solely focused on her. It made her, even more, aroused to see just how much he loved her. He was never good with words, but his eyes never lie. He was looking at her like he just couldn’t his luck. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She felt happy tears roll down her cheeks, these tears a mixture of pleasure and a feeling of being overwhelmed. She was drowning in happiness and love. It was like Harry’s magic was rippling all over her. It was always like this, every time they made love. However, when she was pregnant, it was ten times more intense.

“Am I hurting you?” he slowly pulled his fingers out but her thighs locked to keep him there.

“I’m just so happy, Harry. I can feel your magic. It’s so beautiful and I – “

“You can feel how much I love you,” he finished for her.

“Yes…” she moaned, both as a reply and as a cry of pleasure. His fingers were moving faster and deeper within her now.

“How do you – oh, God – do that?” she whimpered when he hit a particular spot.

“I always wanted you to be safe, love. I guess it’s like intent magic, you know? I always want to pleasure you,” he explained even if he was panting from arousal too.

“Now, Harry, now!” she screamed.

Harry lifted her leg and wrapped it on top of his own. With her legs now parted, he gripped his cock and guided himself home.

“Yes, Harry! Yes!”

As Harry Potter pushed harder and deeper inside his wife, he smirked against her skin. Hermione had always been a screamer, never shy to share her pleasure. She always made him feel like a good.

“I love you, ‘Mione,” he was moving faster in and out of her now, his lips pressing kissing on her skin, his hands holding on to her hips to guide his movements. He could almost feel Hermione getting close since she was thrashing and screaming louder now.

“Harder, Harry!” He pushed deeper and then he felt it. Hermione screamed his name as she shuddered in ecstasy. With his mouth on her neck, in one deep thrust, he too followed his wife into the numbing and pleasurable abyss of orgasm.

Both of them still panting from their high, husband and wife turned to each other with tired yet contented smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” they whispered together before they ended up laughing. Harry Potter lovingly pulled his wife closer to his body as he kissed the top of her head.

_ How I got this lucky, I would never know. I love you, Hermione. Thank you for always being here.  _

He could feel Hermione drifting off to sleep so he summoned a blanket to cover them both. They can enjoy their Valentine’s Day dinner later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Heart's Day! I hope you enjoyed this one. I wrote this really quick since I can't finish my original idea in time. Stay tuned for another Smutty fic coming soon. The theme for that one will be: how will Harry react when Hermione asks him for help with research on sex magic?


End file.
